In the Morning
by priestessmykala
Summary: AU...so AU its not even funny. what is the true link between Inuyasha and the Shiken no tama? Maybe it s more a part of him than we know.
1. Default Chapter

Her chest seemed heavy as she tried to take a breath. Not only was she too tired to breathe but the extra weight on her chest wasn't helping her. Her deep black hair was drenched with sweat and her face felt moist and tight at the same time, her hands shook from a number of emotions running through her body. One of the emotions was exhaustion, another was, happiness. Happiness. If she only experienced this type of it before she had no memory of it. She found it hard to believe that one little thing or person could cause so many emotions in a span of one minute and could cause such a chain reaction of devestating and joyful events at the very second upon learning of its existance.   
  
Another emotion that found its way to the surface which was probably the most strongest of all: Fear. There was no turning back. This realization set in now that she had under gone all the other emotions that a woman could go through in nine months, and once that set in, it set in hard and she couldn't stop the tears that came on their own. Not only did this particular realization find its way to her heart and mind, but it demanded answers to certain questions. Questions like: what do I do now? How am I going to deal with this? How am i going to survive the future that will come?   
  
What kimd of future does he have?  
  
Why wont they just give him a chance?   
  
Her tears, she realized, weren't for her, she knew how to take care of herself, that wasn't the problem. Her tears, as they flowed freely down her face and splashed gently onto the cheek of the one whose very known existance has caused so much chaos, her tears were for him and only him and what he will have to go through in order just to survive.   
  
-Fear-   
  
What have we done?  
  
Why aren't I happy?   
  
But that wasn't it at all. She was happy. so very happy and afraid at the same time. Thinking back she couldn't resist the smile that came to her lips as she rememered just how she was when she discovered his existance.   
  
Pure bliss.   
  
That is what it was, it was the only words she could think to describe it. finally, a chance to be normal-   
  
NOT A CHANCE!!!   
  
and as soon as those words were spoken in a wisper that only her mind could hear, they quickly drowned out the pure bliss, very quickly.   
  
"Not a chance! No way! Not in this lifetime! If my mate were to find out, the both of you will be my packs dinner! and for it to be you of all humans!" That's what he had said to her. She remembered it clearly. Why for it to be her? She knew like she could forget who and what she was, even with the child that lay in her arms, she couldn't forget.   
  
and that's why she was afraid for him. For, not just her, but for him to have fallen weak at one moment and to have allowed this to happen. It only complicated her already complicated life.   
  
"Not a chance! You can't do this! How can this have happened? Didn't you remember who you were? Who you are? You can't go through with this, you have to get rid of it."   
  
She remembered that conversation clearly as well. How could she forget who she was? That was what her mother wanted to know, not only was she her mother but a fellow priestess in thie village, and a good one. Everywhere she went, she was reminded of who she was!   
  
How can this have happened?   
  
How?   
  
Well   
  
The anger she felt at being asked that! They wasn't going to like the answer to that one. She almost....   
  
Almost gave her her answer, but bit her tounge and kept silent as she watched her mother and several other priests and pristests of surrounding villages stare at her. She knew what they wanted her to say and it was the exact oppisate of what she really wanted to say.   
  
She just wanted to be normal   
  
To fall in love, get married and have children. Watch them grow.   
  
Ha! Smiling to herself,   
  
"Not a chance!" she said slapping away the elixer handed to her. She hadn't asked but it was obviously a drink meant for her body to instantly abort the baby.   
  
She just couldn't! even though it was as much of a shock to her as it was to everyone else, it was only once and that was four months ago. She just couldn't destroy a life when her sole purpose, her being the very reason everyone, including the father, kept reminding her of was to save! How could they be this way?  
  
She still had a chance to fix everything,she kept telling herself. If only they woould give her a chance.  
  
Everyone stared at her, obviously, her decision made. they had no choice, and she knew it but it didn't make hearing it any easier either.   
  
"You are a priestess above all else. You cannot alter in this, not even once. You are the protector and guardian of the four elements and cannot be replaced by some other trainee. You cannot allow yourself to fall into the epitamy of your heart and think such things as wanting to be normal. Your behavior is highly unacceptable and with a youkia of all things!" As high priestess Kira spoke these words to her she couldn't help but give herself a reality check. Thos things were true.   
  
so true...   
  
Especially the normal part she almost felt ashamed for her moment of pure bliss, but it was apparent that she was the only one who felt this way. As for the youkai part. well. that couldn't have been more true. Fate must be on a roll. Was't she supposed to be destroying these things? That's what she was trained to do, especially with her special ability to purify their soul. all other youkia's were purified by her. Why wasn't this one? She knew, he deserved a chance, just as the humans with darkened hearts.   
  
She didn't have long to ponder answering these questions before what she thought to be another lecture, word was spoken.   
  
"We have decided that in the instance that you should decide to keep the child, our village will allow you to stay so the condition that you still protect the people and surrounding areas as you have done before, however, don't expect favors. You are responsible for your own clothes, food and shelter for you and the hanyou that you will be bringing into this world!" And with that spoken, everyone got up to leave, but not before her mother turned to her and said as she was closing the door, "and if anything should happen to you, your child is no longer welcome here." they left her there to ponder more on their words as her lip trembled and her eyes began to moisten.   
  
That word! If she had not heard it herself, she wouldn't have believed it! It hurt, with a pain one had never felt, not even in training, those kinds of pain went away, could be learned to be dealt with, but this was different, this was a mothers love kind of pain. and comming from her own mother at that. Her future grandchild! she had heard the name or title or word before but that was different, that was for their parents to deal with!   
  
".......and the hanyou you will bring into this world."   
  
"hanyou" Now that hurt, it was too harsh. werent mothers supposed to protect? why had her mother chosen to use that word?   
  
Two words: Reality Check   
  
It made sense, thats what the child would be after all. A human with the heart of a woman and a youkia with above average poweres and abilities. she though it just might actually be a good mix, if fate was off its humor trip. but still, and it returned, that word that clenched her heart.   
  
"hanyou" Maybe it won't be so bad, she thought to herself. Maybe as long as it doesn't grow up to have a nasty mouth like its father! Wait had she just thought that? Well hanyou or not, she had made her decision and one doesn't get anywhere looking down out all the time.   
  
With this thought in mind she wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes and flung ger long silky black hair back and raised violet eyes to the celing hoping to see stars and at the same moment to wonder what this "hanyou's" father was doing right now "I hope he's enjoying himself while I'm in Hell."   
  
She said out loud while throwing her hear back to look for a new day in the stars above. but what she waw was not stars or anything that even resembled a celing.   
  
As she looked up, her eyes becme wide with shock as she stared straight into the eyes of someone else. Focusing her eyes in the poorly lit room some more, her eyes grew wider as she realized tha they were gold and focusing some more she saw white hair surrounded her as he leaned over her from behind and licked her nose.   
  
"Hey aren't you going to say hello?..... stupid woman."   
  
"Smelly mutt"   
  
"Wench"   
  
"Butt sniffer"   
  
"That isn't anywhere close to saying hello, and that kind of talk isn't becoming to a priestess of your level."   
  
Still leaning over her, not having moved from their positions, she closed her eyes again, realizing he was right. she was too mature for this.   
  
Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, she opened her eyes and again looked back up to look at said youkai in the face once more.   
  
After a few seconds of the staring contest she broke it when she said,   
  
"Hello to you, Sugimi"   
  
"And hello to you, Midoriko." 


	2. chapter 2

everyone remember that this is an AU story. Xellosalina do not send me any flames!!  
  
Time seemed to stop all around them . She heard nothing and felt only the heat of his glare as his eyes burned into her deep violet ones. After a few moments she became faintly aware of her heartbeat that seemed to beat against her chest, vibrating throughout her whole body and causing her lungs to stop taking in air.   
  
.....thump thump   
  
power   
  
'...What was it '   
  
Standing over her his knee length white hair surrounded her body like a protective blanket holding in her escaping body heat. She became vaguely aware that her body was becoming hot and slowly she let out a breath and winced as heat pounded in her ears ,but she never broke his gaze.   
  
thiump thump   
  
.....there was something about his eyes  
  
They seemed to be saying something to her   
  
thump thump   
  
She couldnt help but stare deeper to read his soul, what it was screaming out at her   
  
thump thump   
  
  
  
His golden eyes were fixed on her but they werent on her at the same time.  
  
His eyes , that had begun to blacken over, were not looking at her but not past her neither.  
  
they were boring into her , tearing down each and every last emotioonal and wall of defense she had left and stopping at her open exposed soul. At the same time not exposing the fact that he knew that she was doing the very same thing to him.   
  
thump thump   
  
A wave of awakening rushed through him originating from his soul , that was currently occupied by the priesstess in front of him. It heated his body and sent his boiling blood to his head. Fighting to take in air, he suddenly realized his body wouldnt move and he fought to pull back from her conscious and try to regain his own.   
  
thump thump   
  
This time the wave was hotter and painful, he couldnt take in the much needed air and he felt a tug. Was the pull coming from his heart? No, that wasnt it.   
  
'Amazing' was all he could muster into his thoughts as his mind had begun to cloud over.  
  
Under her stare, the same stare that told him that she burned for him at that moment, the stare that said nothing short of desire lust and fullfillment, was pullling out his soul to merge with her own. Her purification powers were that strong, that she was unconsciously purifying his youkia soul.  
  
He was sure thats what was happening. She was so enrgossed in his silent plea for her that right now she probably thought that he was just too wrapped up in her beauty and his need to slake his lust to tear his gaze from her. Even with her experience and training , she still had no idea as to the extent of her powers.   
  
thump thump  
  
another wave   
  
This one brought gut wrenching pain from all over his body and his mind screamed for relief as it began to spllit. But he couldnt scream, hes voice just wouldnt work and he couldnt command his body to look away from her. He didnt know just how much more he could stand. Even the great taiyoukia, Inutaisho, the lord of the western lands didnt have a chance of fighting her if he couldnt leep his soul inside of his body.   
  
thump thump  
  
another wave   
  
this time hes heart seemed to stop and his normally sensitive hearing heard nothing but a loud gushing sound as if he was standing next to a waterfall. His normally sensitive nose sensed nothing but a sharp pain that ran up the front his face and pierced through his mind forcing it to completely split into, making his blood turn to ice and forcing tears out of his eyes just from the pain itself.   
  
thump......   
  
And then it stopped.  
  
He felt paralyzed as the darkness engulfed him.   
  
  
  
'Am I dead? no death dont have heartbeats pounding in your ears' But he heard one just the same.'Is it mine or someone elses?' He couldnt make out. He pushed that thought out of his mind when he heard the beginnings of other sounds reaching his ears making them ring considerably. Slowly, he started to reagain his consciousness only to find that he was not dead and not purified , but the crys of his body told him that he had better not let that happen again or he would wish that he had died.  
  
Against his better judgement, he opened his eyes, not sure about what he expected to see but it sure wasnt what he was seeing now!  
  
"What the..." his voice cracked and his mouth suddenly needing moisture.  
  
"Midoriko....." was all he could get out and even that was barely above a whisper.  
  
The priestess quirked up and eyebrow at him with her face holding and unreadable _expression, she wodered what explanation he had to give for himself for this.  
  
"umm.." was all he could say in his defense. yep he was definately sprawled out on top of her, having fell face forward when he was standing over her before. His head was resting on top of her abdomen and the rest of his body was pinning her to the floor. She looked him with a series of emotions but all she could actully do was wait until he decided to get off of her, which she hoped was soon , he wasnt as light as he looked.  
  
he turned his horror-shocked _expression to meet hers but could really not say anything. She smirked at his silence and his momentary lapse of anything to say, it was a priceless moment when the geat Sugimi actually had no smart remarks!  
  
she did the only thing a compassionate woman would do to help ease his embarressment for his actions  
  
He opened his mouth say aomthing but she cut him off.  
  
"Your supposed to fall for me before i get pregnant."  
  
"Huh?" "nice comeback, just what i would expect of the great lord of the western lands"  
  
"........." Grrrrrrrr   
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
The Cheshire Katt: actually this doesnt explain alot this is an allternate possibility to the story plot but thanks you for the review and for the compliment and ido have more to the story do please read my second chappy!!!  
  
desy:i dont plan on this story having too many chapters but a sequel is a possibilty i am looking at. and i am glad you think so much of my story!!  
  
please read my second chappy!!  
  
KuraYami Hime: thank you for the tip but i was already aware of the names and actually inu taishos name is more of a title than his real name if you watch the first movie myouga-jiji tells that sugimi-sama and inuyasha both do dangerous things, and that is why he runs so much (yeah right!!)  
  
and this story is also an alternate universe type thing mainly because its not the real story but it could have happened. but please send me any thing you can think of i dont know everything you know!!! and thanks for the review!! 


	3. chapter 3

"What are you trying to pull, you crazy woman!!"  
  
His vionce boomed and echoed off the walls and the stunned priestess, to whkom he was addressing, could have swore she felt the building shake. As more curses followed, all she could do was sit there and stare at him. What had just happened? Whatever it was he seemed to think that it was her fault. Not surprising, nothing is his fault. But how was she going to apologize when she didnt even know what she had done?  
  
Speaking of doing, she still had not found out what he was doing here in the central temple where every law abiding priest and priestess could hear everything that was coming out of his foul mouth. And he chastized her for not displaying proper manners, hmph!  
  
Regaining her composure, she fixed him with a death glare, which he ignored, and rose to her feet to come 'face to face' with him, or attempt to.  
  
Her head only reached to top of his shoulder, but she wasnt afraid of the height difference it only fueled her want to challenge him more. She raised her eyes defiantly and he lowered his eyed just as defiantly to meet hers, again locking thier gazes.   
  
The look in her eyes made him shut his mouth and forget what he was going to yell next at her. He then tried another tactic that would force her to succumb to him so he could remember what he was going to say, so he stared at her. But it never came instead his mind drew a blank as he stared into.... uhoh.  
  
"Oh no you dont!"  
  
"Dont you even think about it!"  
  
"Not just no but HLL NO!!"  
  
His vioce got even louder than before, it that was possible. Her face turned from angry to the most horrified look, she could be looking at a three inch, four eyed purple people eater and it still would not match the look she was now giving him.  
  
'Whats going on? whats he talking about? I think i will just die if this baby is anything like him?' She opened her mouth to say something along the lines, but then...  
  
The conversation was stopped short by an object being thrust between them. To be more precise, a staff that didnt resemble any priests staff the she hed ever seen. And though she didnt recognize the staff, the taiyoukia in her face most certainly did, for he jumped back a few feet and turned towards the direction of the staff and demanded to know how 'he' had found him.  
  
It was then that she discovered that the ancient and exquisite staff with a round globe in the top of it, indeed had an owner. The room was barely lit and it was night so she couldnt make out the details, only that he was as tall as sugimi and that his clothing was adorned in robes similair to that of ancient high level priests or mages.  
  
....but there was more to him, something else. What was it, the feeling was familiar.  
  
"Now, now, dont be that way, I have only come here to give you a juicy bit of imformation. If you want it that is."  
  
The minute his calm and playful voice reached her ears she relized....'oh boy, this is one powerful youkia'  
  
'What does he want with Sugimi?'  
  
Her eyes never left the stranger whose staff was still protectively placed in between her and the scowling inuyoukia and few ways from her. Neither of them was moving but the air was tense and she readied herself in her fighting stance, preparing for the worst. She didnt have any weapons but she was still trained to fight just as well without weapons and she still had her spiritual powers.  
  
Sugimi only snarled and narrowed his eyes, he knew better than to speak freely in front of her, but it didnt change the fact that he was still angry.'This stupid crazy nut! Whats he doing here? surely he must know who's.....huh?'  
  
"You must be joking! juicy bit of what? well why dont we make a' date' to have' tea' tomorrow and we can discuss this problem then not now!!" Raising his voice to imitate a prissy girl then crossing his arms and looking away hoping he would take a hint.But the stranger only chuckled at those words, but didnt back down.   
  
Unless she was mistaken, Sugimis threat only provoked him. Of course this youkia felt to be more powerful, surely Sugimi didn't expect him to back down, which worried her more, did he really want to battle here?   
  
Her anxiety betinning to rise , the stranger shifted his gaze to her and looked straight at her. She still couldn't see his face but she felt his stare all the same, not only did she feel his stare but she felt her spirit become over powered and subdued.  
  
'What's going on?' She froze. 'It's like he is warning me.' She'd never experienced anything like it. She really felt her purity slip away from her. Not goog! But then she realized it. He wasn't doing anything just using her own weakness against her, and she felt her gaze slip to the mound beginning to surface on her belly.  
  
There weren't many things that she was afraid of in life, but no matter how afraid of them she was, they were now insignifigant in comparison to fear that she now felt.  
  
vulnerable  
  
defenseless  
  
Most people wouldn't find those two things a problem, But she was different. And now, her situation was different.  
  
How could she have not thought about t he fact that becoming pregnant would take away most of her powers! How could she be stupid! She was so caught up in handling the village when they found out and Sugimi that this situation didn't even cross her mind. And now, she was officially afraid. Looking back at the strange visitor , she saw that he was still staring at her and although she still coudn't see him, she felt him play a triumphant smirk across his face.  
  
'What now? I'm in no condidtion to fight a spider demon, much less, someone like him?'  
  
Upon hearing a growl she glanced back over to Sugimi whom she temparily forgot about and upgraded her situation from very very bad to worse.   
  
'Does he protect this demon? How am I going to fight off two major demons? He must realize how weak I am right now , surely he doesn't see me as a threat to them.'  
  
'What's he doing staring at her that way?' Moments had passed and his visitor still had not answered his questions and now he was being rude by not looking at him! Glancing over to Midoriko, he noticed her scent change from the normal 'mess with me, I'll kick your butt' to fear. No, wait, fear? Was he mistaken? He was postive she was now afraid, afraid for her life, no , not just hers. If that's the case why doesn't she just run? He had enought to worry about and one of those problems was in front of him still staring at his other problem. He was beginning to get impatient, a trait he'd always prided himself on, he let a growl escape him to give off as a hint, but he only got acknowledged by the priestess. He was still staring at her!  
  
'Why? Did he see her as a threat? No she was weak now something he had tried to explain to her earlier. 'Keh, stupid woman' Did he hind her attractive? Oh wait.....oh no, if he thinks he's going to touch my woman he's crazy!' 


	4. chapter 4

Gomen gomen!!! I am soo sorry for not keeping up with this better. I just had a little block and no time to deal with it.

But anyways lets move along shall we?

Disclaimer: they're mine ya hear!!! Ahem sorry my other self was just trying to show itself. Pay it no mind

I do not own inuyasha. JUST HIS EARS!!!!!!!!! Down!! Sorry wont happen again

They say "curiosity killed the cat" and in this case the little saying has a twist "curiosity almost killed the dog". And that's what would've happened to Sugimi, the great daiyoukia of the western lands, had the beautiful woman gaping at his sided not stopped him from running outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"what are you doing? You cant go out there!" she said as she graced his garments in both her hands, not wanting to use magic against him but ready if needed to.

"what are you talking about? I'm a diayoukia and they are just humans with a lot of paper in their hands, what are they going to do , smoke me to death when their ofudas catch on fire? Besides, they know about us, what's the problem "he said while emphasizing his dramatic death scene.

Midoriko only scowled at him in the darkness and prayed to the gods that her child be granted human intelligence and not unuyoukias. He took a step but was pulled back by his clothes also noting to himself that where she was touching them it was quite warm, but not the kind of warm he normally enjoyed.

His temper starting to rise, he turned fully around to face her so she would have to let him go. "Come on, out with it, your hiding something!"

"Are you crazy? You're not supposed to be here, leave beforethey find you"

Midoriko waited bit didn't get an immediate answer, in fact she didn't get any kind of and answer (at least not one worth mentioning) all she got from him was "huh?"

Okay, she was now officially dumbfounded. Sighing she repeated her last sentence thinking that he might have been too distracted by the villagers shouts to properly hear her.

"You......are......not.."

"I heard you the first time."

"supposed"

"wait I just want.."

"to ... be "

"to know why"

"here"

"you are not making sense, our lands have a truce, I have come to these parts many times and was never unwelcome, even here in this taijya village, what has changed? It couldn't be because we are going to have a child together, that's not a good enough reason for me!"

Having said his side without interruptions, he stopped and took in a long breath and folded his arms. She knew this stance well, he was now giving her permission to answer all of his questions.(how funny, can you picture this?)'

Midoriko didn't back down and if anything she felt a little insulted at the way he was acting. He was behaving as if her giving birth to a youkias baby was no big deal. But of course, he wasn't just any youkia and she want just any human and this baby wasn't going to be just ay half-demon baby.

And she was going to be in a lot of trouble if she didn't get rid of him and quick!

But what could she do? She couldn't lie to him, and ordering him to leave obviously wasn't working. 'Maybe, she thought' I should tell him everything I know about the situation, he acts like he doesn't know and it would be the right thing to do right now I suppose'.

However, she soon realized that she had used up all her time in ridding herself of the inuyoukia, which wasn't successful by the way. Both of their heads turned towards the door at the sound of the temple doors being beat on.

The diayoukia stiffened and stole a confused glance towards the priestess, she reeked. She reeked not of pride for her position as the most powerful woman around and she didn't smell of anger for the intrusion on 'her' temple. No, she reeked of fear, for the second time in one night. but he was now confused, why was she afraid of these humans, and why wasn't she stopping them form defiling a holy temple?

Unknowingly to him at the time his answer stole itself from her lips, ever to audible, but his demon senses caught it.

"He'll show me no mercy for this"

Sugimi dropped his fighting stance at the moment and stared at her in disbelief.

'who would she need mercy from?'

'was there actually someone besides him that she was afraid of?'

there was no time, she had to do something to get him out, so she did the only thing that she could think of at the moment. She was pregnant, yes.

She could damage herself or the baby, but it wouldn't kill her, HE would. HE had already turned everyone in surrounding villages against her. If the people of her taijyai village caught Sugimi in their temple in the middle of the night....

She didn't have time to think of things like that, they were bad enough now.

"Oi!, womaaaaannnn!!!!" he never got to finish his sentence as time seemed to stand still as he watched her grab his hand and pulled him around with tremendous force. He was in human form, but he was still a large person and she had used strength she shouldn't have been using. Using everything she had , she kept pulling and using a turning motion to swing him all the way around her and let him go letting him slam into the double doors that led out to the balcony on a cliff.

Any normal human would be just slammed into them, but he crashed right through them, only catching his balance as he hit the rail and grabbing a hold of it he stopped.

The rails he had been pushed against moaned and finally cracked under his weight. One step and he would've fell down into the misty abyss below. With a surprised and angry face, the powerful inuyoukia jerked his head up only to see the blinding lights of the priests bursting the temple doors open and the lone figure of a woman first kneeling on the floor clutching her belly then in a swift movement she was literally on her toes running towards him at what seemed to be youkia speed. Her breath coming in short pants and the pain from her abdomen muscles showing on her now pale face.

She didn't stop or even slow down, if anything she had sped up in order to reach him.

Instead of moving out of the dangerous position he was in, he unfocused his eyes off of her and refocused on something else that had caught his attention behind her. Sugimi gasped as he saw someone dressed in battle armor, not the taijya outfits normally worn, with a big spear and he was poised to shoot it, straight at the priestess who was now upon him.

She had only run a short distance but it seemed longer , but she was almost there' have to hurry, he's helpless if that holy spear touches him.' Raising her arms out in front of her, Midoriko placed her hands upon his chest....

But didn't stop running.

Instead she begged for her body to summon up all of her energy and with tears in her eyes, she reluctantly...

Pushed him. She knew it would take a lot to push a large and powerful youkia like himself over the rails, especially if he was resisting. She didn't think it could be done , but a glance at his face showed shock. He wasn't expecting her to push him off the side of the cliff, no matter what desperate situation she might be in. so much so that he wasn't even watching her. His eyes had been fixed on the human behind her closing the distance, which meant that as he got closer, he could clearly see his face.

He knew this one! And he was no human either! And he had just paid him a visit only moments before. Sugimi didn't know whether he should scream out for her to move out of the way of the spear or jump and attack this seemingly traitor before him and demand some answers. He didn't get to decide his next plan of action as he felt the priestess's hands on his chest. For a fleeting moment he thought that she was only escaping to run into his arms, but she applied pressure and she didn't show no signs of letting up.Shock took over his emotions as he lost his balance and began to fall , backwards. As a last minute instinct he reached out for her but only grabbed air as she skillfully dodged him. 'how could she do this?' but one last look at her face told him everything. She had tears in her eyes. She was crying. Was she that afraid that she felt that she was forced to take this kind of action? Why didn't she just tell him and let him handle things? Didn't she trust him at least that much? But then again, he had been holding out on her also.

'Bah! She could've just told me to leave and shed explain things later!'

the last things that he heard as he fell from the side of the cliff was cries and shouts from the villagers that had entered the temple.

"miko-sama, abunia!"

"yami te Midoriko-san!"

and the last words after that rang in not only his ears but they reached the very depths of his heart, it was a very distinct sound of flesh ripping and then he knew that she had been stabbed by the spear that was not expecting her actions and couldn't avoid her at such a close range.

Alrighty there!!what do you think tellme, if not I may decide to not update anymore and just delete it.

So don't be shy I wont get mad

Just push that little button down there!!


	5. ch 5

Hello hello!! Here you for your enjoyment for my lovely invisible readers and reviewers!

Yes I know that I may have some grammar or spelling mistakes, but please be patient with me. And just so you know I do use Microsoft word and all of its little extras.

And also I want to clear something up, this is an AU fic. I had the idea for this way before the third movie was even thought about(just an expression, so no corrections on that please). Anyways I came to a stand still when the movie did come out because it put a major block on my idea for this story. But I think I can make this work if you people aren't too hard to please, besides I have seen worse stories than mine get more reviews so I know if they can manage it so can I!

Disclaimer: they are mine I tell you!!!(ahem) sorry just a short mental breakdown. I'm fine now. I don't own inuyasha or kagome or miroku or sango or shippo or kirira or midoriko or inutaisho or izayoi or sesshomaru ect. Ect. Ect.

They say 'curiosity killed the cat,' but in this case the little modern saying took a major twist as in to say 'curiosity killed the dog'.(an. Yes I know , this pun is a little too modern and probably too American but bear with me here)

And that's what would've happened to sugimi , the great daiyoukia of the western lands, had the black haired miko standing at his side not stopped his rash action of running outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"What are you doing?" she said to him as she grabbed a hold of his garments. "You can't go out there"

He could tell that her voice was pleading him but it didn't quell the urge to obey her without good reason."What are you talking about? I am a demon, a powerful one at that , and they are just humans with some crappy pieces of paper, what are they going to do ? Burn my cloth when I'm not looking?" he said to her while emphasizing his dramatic death scene and scrunching his face up in his most confused way.

Midoriko only scowled at him in the darkness and prayed to the gods that her child be granted human intelligence. He took a step forward but again was pulled back by his clothes.

"Oi! Onna, will ya stop acting childish and let me go deal with these people or are you gonna let them get away with treating you any way they want after all that you do for them?" but she didn't even lessen her grip on him. His temper rising, he turned around to face her so she would have to let him go.

"Come on out with it! You're hiding something"

"Are you crazy? Your not supposed to be here" even though she knew the answer to that question she said it anyways. The taiyoukia only cocked his head to one side at her as a dog would, literally but didn't show any signs of retaliating." please just leave before they come in here and find you"

Midoriko waited but did not get an immediate response; in fact she did not get any kind of response ( at least one that would be worth mentioning) all she got from him was

"Huh?"

'Think of a happy place, think of a happy place'. Sighing she closed her eyes for a second and tried again, this time a little slower so he could fully understand her.

"You ….are ….not."

"I heard you the first time."

"Supposed."

"Wait!! I just want.."

"to ..be.."

"to know why"

"HERE"

"Your not making any sense, out lands have a truce , ive come to these parts many times and was never unwelcome, even here in this taiyja village, what has changed? It couldn't be because we have fallen inlove,that's not a good enough reason for me!"

Every word he said to her just now was true and it took a lot of courage for him to say something like that to her, but now that he had said it, he turned his face away and crossed his arms as if to say that it was now her turn to speak.

Midoriko was stunned, never, not even once had he mentioned his 'feelings' for her or anyone for that matter besides the ones concerning his son, Sesshomaru.(which is another story altogether)

She was speechless; the empty spot that occupied a space inside her heart seemed to fill up in a matter of seconds. In that moment, she did not care if everyone shunned her, she did not care if she lost all of her powers and everything else. All that mattered to her at that moment was the fact that this 'demon' had thought enough about her to be here at this spot ready to defend her honor when her own mother wasn't willing to.

She did not care anymore. Was it so wrong to want to be with someone even though they were different from you? She had made up her mind, she could deal with what the village priests could dish out against her but what about 'him'…..

'I should have told Sugimi the truth from the beginning and things wouldn't have gotten so bad now, if only I had trusted him more….maybe'

"Oi, the people outside are getting closer, you going to explain now or let me go to deal with them and explain later?" he said to her with little emotion to his voice as if he knew of the internal turmoil his words had put her in to.

Biting her lip and dropping her gaze, the miko silently decided against letting anything happening to him or her until 'he' was out of the picture and they could be together to raise their child. But what could she do? She couldn't lie to him and ordering him to leave obviously was not working.

"Oi onna.." the beating on the temple doors brought to light that she was now out of time for getting rid of the inuyokia that was standing between her and the problems outside.(which wasn't working by the way)

both of them turned their heads towards the doors as they started to crack under the pressure.

The taiyoukai took that moment of silence between them to steal a glance at the woman in front of him. She was staring at the doors , which normally would not have been a problem, however now was not the time for her to be staring at them.

And why was she staring at them to begin with?

Why wanst she doing anything? She wasn't breathing hard.

Shouldn't she be concerned with them defiling the holy temple? The way the doors were being beat on clearly said that the villagers meant to get in without any regard to how they did it.

And why was he just standing there? Weren't they just normal people?

Just then the doors busted however the board that held them shut was still there leaving them even less time thatn before to figure something out.

He was now getting seriously irritated with not only her and the people trying to get in but with himself, he had finally had enough of this. He was tired of being in the dark, she was hiding something the way she just stood there while thery pounded on the doors told him everything.

What was she to do? She didn't have the time to explain the story and she knew that the father if her child didn't have much of a chance against this new weapon that was now being wielded by someone she didn't trust..she knew that she should have told him sooner about what the villagers had come across, but she couldn't think of that now , it was too late to prepare for battle with such a weapon, she had to get him out and explain later, but how?

And irritated and vicious low growl followed by heavy footsteps jerked the priestess out of her daydream. He wasn't going to wait for her to stop him , he had decided that her time was up for her.

But , glancing back at him and then … behind him gave her the answer to her problems.

She was pregnant , yes.

She could really injure herself or the baby , but it was a chance she was willing to take in order for her child to at leas t see its fathers face.

Closing her eyes , taking a breath and opening them she prepared herself for her next actions. Now there were no turning back, she ran straight towards the demon in front of her as fast as she could go.

Öi, Midor…"his words were stopped by her hand grabbing his and jerking him around to follow her in the direction of the cliff which was behind him.he was too shocked to stop and think so he allowed her the benefit of the doubt and follwed herto the balcony, all the time still acutely aware of the cracking doors and screaming people behind him.

He was in human form , but was still a large person. And she was going to be using strenthg that she shouldn't be using in order to save him.

All time seemed to have stop for the both of them as she stopped in front of the doors that led to the balcony and cliff outsidebut did not attempt to open them, instead she pulled the demon from behind her to slam him into the doors .

Any normal human would've just slammed into them, but since he wasn't a normal human or even close to a normal human, he crashed right through the doors with his back , only catching his balance as he slammed int o the rail and stopped.

The rail he had been pushe against moaned and finally cracked under his weight, one stepand he would've fell down into the misty abysse below. With a surprised and angry face,the powerful inuyoukai jerked his head up only to see the blinding lights of the priest s bursting the temple doors open and the lone figure in the midst of the lights was the woman he had trusted , until now.

She was kneeling on the floor clutching her slightly swollen belly with a pained look on her face then in one swift movement she was literall y on her toesrunning towards himat what seemed to be youkai speed. Her breath was coming in short pants and the pain from using her abdomen muscles was showing clearly on her pale face.

Behind her, sugimi focused on the humans entering the temple with weapons that had been made of those of his kind. Were they really serious about using tkose on him? It will hurt to battle with them, but he was not about to die by human hands when he had done nothing wrong..

He was getting ready to pushi himself off the broken rails when he caught scent of something that gave him the feeling that it had come straight from Hell to destroy. It was an awful feeling. How did humans get their hands on something such as this? What was worse was that the scent was coming right for him, in the form of a sword.

What was going on? A human with the battle armor of a general had threw the sword straight for him, but it was going to hit the priestess that they so adored if she move….speaking of which.

She had run only a short distance but to her it seemed longer, but she was almost there.'he will think that I am betraying him, but …what other choice do I have? I want him to live'

Raising her hands out in front of her she placed them on hes chest and looked pleading ly into hes golden eyes begging for forgivness, but she didn't stop running even thought she now in physical contact with him/

He had been so focused on the action behind her that he didn't pay much heed to the fact that she was now pressed against him with hre hands on his chest. He thought that maybe she wanted to feel comforted, but now was not the time she about to get hit by that sword, he had to save her.

He raised his hands to touch her and looking her at the same time he saw something that he was not expecting, she was begging him silently to forgive her, why?

Then it hit him she wasn't just going to him for comfort , she was going to push him over the cliff. But it was too late to react now, he hadn't expected her to do this to him. Fea r gripped his heart when he lost his balance and began the descent backwards with nothing to hold on to to save him.

How could she take advantage of my trust in her in that way? The sword!! It was still going to hit her, but now he could do nothing to stop it.

As she watched him fall backwards, all life left her body and she collapsed on to the floor and watched as he fell, hoping that he was as strong as she thought him to be and survive the fall.. but he didn't seem too shocked , in fact before he was completely out of sight, she heard him scream up from below at her.

"kioshi!! Behind you!!"

"eh" what is he….?

She didn't even have time to trhow herself to the side of balcony to avoid it.

The last things that reached his sensitive ears was the humans screaming

Her gasp and then a distinct tearing of the flesh telling him that she couldn't avoid the weapon.

His heart tearing at betrayal loss and pain caused him to close his eyes and await the ground below to meet him.

I knkow , I know terrible cliffhanger, but guess what I was lucky to get that typed out. Hey even if you don't like the story at least take the time to tell my whats wrong with it. Except for grammar and spelling mistakes I do not want to hear about that stuff, I am well aware that my use of grammar is slightly outdated to what is used today, so just bear with me k?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people, here it is, another one of those chapters that I am posting to the only story that I have yet to delete. And the only reason that I haven't done that yet is because I just don't have the heart.

Now with that said, I fully intend on finishing this story even though nobody reads it.

And I know that may sound lame however, some of you may have or have not experienced total abandonment by readers, by that I mean that I have gotten a total of six reviews from people who were not related to me and that is from the entire story and this story now contains seven chapters .Now that is bad to say the least

But don't fret, I am not going to delete it and I will not just stop it

This story so to close to being finished as far as I am concerned.

Now that I have vented on with the show!

disclaimer: no I dont own him! (cries)

The first thing that came to his mind was, _'if the villagers don't kill her , then I will!'_

Despite appearances, the fall down the cliff had been relatively short. The constant fog disguised the short drop. The taiyoukai only had enough time to barely cushion his fall onto the rocks, still sustaining some injuries but not what he could've gotten.

Good thing he had control over wind.

However, that wasn't important now, what was important was the inexcusable and unforgivable act that had just played out before him.

That woman! How could she? Did she really think so little of him that getting him out of the way like that would actually be saving him?

His features contorted in a confused way and he lowered his head to where if someone was looking down him, they would only see his bangs. Suddenly at that moment, that was exactly how he felt. Looked down on and degraded. He felt like crap to say the least. Totally exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Everything he ever was or ever wanted to be, drained away to leave nothing but a battle-scarred, youkai. His clothes were torn , his body , though healed already from the fall, was still covered in blood and his hair had fell loose from its position on his head to fall gracefully around his body to come to rest on the rocks around him.

Sugimi just could not think of any better way to describe how he felt. 'Normal,'however would be a start. He had never felt normal, and right now he did not like it.

'_I don't understand, we were friends before , weren't we? Even if we did make one little mistake, was it really a mistake?'_

'_Did she think that by bearing my child, it would put her at an even higher risk of danger than she was already? _

_CHIKUSO_,

_'She was the most powerful miko around, how much more trouble could she possibly get in?'_

The more he thought, the angrier he became until he just could not bottle up his emotions and longer. For as long as he could remember, his outside nature was at loss of emotion, except for when he was fighting, that was the only time he really felt that he could let loose. However, it was different now, he had gone wrong with his first child, that mistake now haunting him yet again. Every time he looked in the emotionless face of his first son, he was haunted by the stupidity of his youth. It was even worse with his second child. What was he even thinking with pulling off a stunt such as that? Midoriko had been furious when she found out the truth and with the still fresh pain of his granddaughters suicide, it was no wonder she did not believe in him.

'_Baka!'_

his mind screamed and he squinted his eyes from the pain.

'_Baka"_

standing and clenching his fists to the point where more began to drip down to the ground below.

'_Baka'_

squinting his eyes and bringing pain upon himself didn't seem to make the pain go away and he was alone in the canyon, what else could he do to make the voice stop. He knew how stupid he had been, he did not need himself to constantly remind him!

'_what kind of a man are you?_'

'_no, what kind of a father are you_?'

he knew all this, but….what could he do?

'_It has to stop, you have to change things'_

but how?….what could he do?

'_something, anything! Do it , and do it NOW_!;

"I have had enough!"

_BAM!_

Everything he had been feeling at that moment was release in one single punch to the ground below him, making the boulder he was standing on crumble under his power.

Even though the smoke was beginning to clear, Sugimi, had not so much as moved from his crouched position. He paid no heed to the throbbing and bloody fist that rested on broken pieces of rocks and wood. he took no notice to the burning of his nose from the strong stench of smoke and he blatantly ignored the descending pebbles that were hitting him , some of them even cutting his face.

The only pain that concerned him at the moment was the pain in his chest.

'_Why am I just sitting here, I am the most powerful demon around here'_

_'But at what cost?_'

Still breathing heavily and trembling slightly, the taiyoukai stood and brought his bloodstained hands up to stare at him face to face.

'_This ismy last chance, I am going to prove to her that I can protect her'_

In one swift decision, Sugimi turned towards where he thought the castle was and raised his eyes and voice upwards.

"You hear me woman? This time is going to be different! This time….I am going to do this child right…..this time! So don't you get any stupid ideas about dying"

This was it, he had made a decision. Turning and leaving to find his way out of the hellhole he had been thrown into, he added in an undertone to no one in particular," I will let this child know that they were loved and wanted, and I want them to know how to love in return…..I can change this and make it right…….event if it kills me".


End file.
